Trials of The Ninja
by KS-Bladez
Summary: Naruto done in my way, will follow cannon very closely with my elements in the mix, a bit of a smarter Naruto.


Disclaimer: i do not and never will own Naruto

Summery: A story about my own idea of Naruto. will follow the cannon closely, and a bit of a smarter Naruto.

Prologue- The Strongest Human vs The Strongest Demon

Has the Gigantic fox reached the outer borders of the village there was already ANBU's guarding the gates and the walls of village, they looked ready to jump into action at any moments notice and fight for the village with there life's.

The Kyuubi looked curiously at the humans with mask and thought _'so they were expecting me' _has he looked over all the ANBU present '_this will make it even more interesting has i crush them' _It thought again but this time letting out a great booming and malicious laughter that chilled everyone of the ANBU present and others that were in the village to the bone, that laughter alone showed what kind of evil this monstrosity was and what they were going up against.

"Sir! the Kyuubi has reach the borders of the village" a desperate Chunin replying the news to is leader the Fourth Hokage who was leaning over is desk looking at some papers with seals on them with a frown on his face.

"Thats an understatement of the century, but damn we need more time!" replied the Fourth Hokage turning to face the Chunin.

"Tell the men to prepare for battle and all Jonins and Chunins to go to the front gate and make sure all the civilians are evacuated safely we don't want that demon getting inside of Konoha and destroying the place but if it does at least the civilians will be safe,and make sure they hold off the demon long enough for me to get their".

"Hai Hokage-sama!" said the Chunin turning to leave but before could he opened the door he remembered something "Hokage-sama what about Sarutobi-Sama and Jiraiya-sama what should i tell them?" asked the chunin

"Don't worry about them ill let them know my plans when i see them " He told the Chunin.

And with that the Chunin left to give the orders, The Fourth Hokage turned back to is desk and picked up a paper that had very complex seal design and sighed _'i hope it doesn't come to me using this'_ he thought obviously distressed about the whole situation.

_'Why the hell is the Kyuubi of all demons has to come and attack Fire country and now Konoha' _the Fourth thought angrily before he came to a stop has he felt the demons chakra level raised and started hearing screams coming from the front gates _'damn the battle is starting already' _he thought before jumping through the window and landed on a building using chakra to cushion is fall then started running towards the konoha hospital "Hello miss could you please tell me where Kushina Uzumaki is" he asked the receptionist in a hurried tone.

The receptionist looked startled to see her Hokage here and not on the battle field getting ready to fight the demon, "Of course Hokage-sama she's in section D room 47" she replied to him.

"Thank you" he said while running off to the room, when he got their he saw is sensei Jiraiya waiting outside the door "Jiraiya-sensei how is she doing" he asked in a worried tone,and by the look that is sensie gave him he knew something was wrong.

Jiraiya sighed he hated giving bad news especially to his favourite pupil "Not good Minato the doctors said that she might not survive the process of child birth because of all the stress with the Kyuubi add on to that the stress of normal child birth" He told Minato who was looking down and looked a bit Guilty and angry.

_'Damn i shouldn't' have told her about the seal so early, i should have told her after she had the baby'_ he sighed sadly _'and because of that stupid fox shes even more worried'_ Thinking that last part angrily, he looked backed up at Jiraiya "Is there nothing they can do" he saw Jiraiya shook his head.

"Maybe if we had Tsunade she would be alright, but Tsunade is gone and theres know way i can find her that fast and bring her back to the village" he said and sighed again has they both stayed like that in silence thinking.

"I would like to see her Jiraiya-sensei" He told is teacher in a defeated tone "No problem Minato you can go in, i was just giving you the heads up to the situation" he replied sensing his mood "Sarutobi-sensei is inside has well" saying that last part just has Minato opened the doors and walked in.

Sarutobi the Former Third Hokage of Konohagakure that was once hailed has the God of Shinobi of his time looked up from where he was observing Kushina on the bed sleeping peacefully and at the door that had opened and showing Minato coming through looking distressed, he showed him a sad smile and said "Minato has Jiraiya told you the news" he asked and was answered with a nod of yes "OK i will give you sometime to talk to Kushina in private" has he walked outside the room and left them to themselves.

Has Sarutobi left Minato looked at his wife that was just waking up hearing noise from Sarutobi and him "Kushina..." he whispered to her and she looked up at him, she knew he was sad and defeated at the moment about the whole mess that has been going on but has a loving wife she said "Minato...I'm not angry at you...it needs to be done and if my baby, no our baby helps to save the village we both love and cherish then thats what he/she's gonna do" she said with conviction not really having the strength to say anything else and looked back at Minato with a smile on her face.

_15 Minutes Later In The Forest Surrounding Konoha_

In that 15 minutes various Konoha Ninja had died fighting for there village and had only managed to move the Kyuubi back to the forest where the rest of there army was waiting

"Hold it back and don't let it get back to the gates!" shouted a Joining has he and another 100 Jonins and Chunins letting out there various Elemental jutsus on the Kyuubi who just blocked the attack with just its demonic red chakra and swiped at them with its nine tails nearly taking out all the Jonins and Chunins that had attacked it, the ones that were lucky enough to survive weren't gonna get up anytime soon.

"Bind the demon with everything you have men!" an ANBU captain shouted not even mourning the deaths of his comrades he knew that in this great battle there was no time to mourn your comrades because just losing one second of focus would mean death, he could mourn them later...if he survived that is.

There where cry's of Earth jutsus being used to slow the demon down but the one noticeable by all was the massive shout of **"Doton: Yumi Numa (**_Earth Release: Swamp Underworld_**)** a technique that created a huge swamp under the Kyuubi's feet and trying to engulf it and was soon followed up with "_Earth Release: Chains Of Death Technique_" that sent chains all over its body trying to drag it in even further, the remaining Shinobi and the Kyuubi looked at where the Jutsu's came from, The remaining ninja looked on in relief while the Kyuubi looked in anger at another Ninja joining

The Jutsu's had came from Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannins, the moral of the ninja had risen greatly with his involvement and so was there hopes.

"All injured ninja take the severally injured and return to the village for treatment" Was the first command of Jiraiya has he held his Jutsu abit longer so that they could escape.

Has soon has they did he let go of his techniques not wanting to waste too much chakra for something not even hurting the demon, to the rest of the remaining ninja he gave a handsign for them to scatter into the forest and wait for reinforcement.

They did what they were told and not a second later there were at least forty of the best Akimichi warriors coming to there direction ready to for a counter attack.

There where 40 roars of **"**_Multi-Size Technique_**!**" There were now 40 ninja's the size of the Kyuubi, all getting ready to give their life to protect there village.

The Kyuubi sneered. Trying to look has intimidating has he could while he was still trying to get out the chains and the swamp pit.....it didnt work and the first blow was dealt

_20 minutes later in the Hokage tower_

Two men were working without stop drawing seals in a room getting ready for maybe there last ditch effort of defeating the Kyuubi incase they couldn't do it themselves.

"Sarutobi can you handle drawing the rest of the seals" asked Minato waiting anxiously for the answer so he could go to the battle field and help his men.

Sarutobi looking up not really surprised that Minato was getting impatient right now, because even his old bones where getting ready for a battle. "Yes Minato ill call you when Kushina has given birth"

"Thank you Sarutobi" said Minato getting ready to jump out the window but was stop when he heard the late Third Hokage "Minato i which it was me doing this jutsu you are far to young to die, and the people needed you has their Hokage. Not me, my time has long since past" Sarutobi said looking looking into the eye of his successor "This should have been my time to give my life for my village has the Hokage's have before me, not after me" he said sadly still looking Minato in the eye and spoke three words "Good luck Minato" Minato just nodded and jumped through the window and off he went to the Konoha forest where the battle was taking place.

Sarutobi just looked on and then sighed and said "I'm getting too old for this" but then continued on drawing the seals for the sealing process that was going to be used if all else fails, and just has he was finished a Medic-Nin came through the door and said "Sarutobi-sama Kushina Uzumaki is about to have the baby!" he cried at the former Hokage.

Sarutobi going wide eyed in surprise said "Well then lets go!" He said has he and the Medic-Nin hurried to the hospital.

_10 minutes later in Konoha forest_

When Minato got to the battle field all he could see was the destruction that was caused by both his ninja and the demon known has Kyuubi, dead bodies where everywhere, if he lived after this battle he would make sure each and everyone of them where mourned has heroes of their village, but right now he could not allow himself to get distracted with the guilt he felt for not arriving sooner.

Just through the clearing he could hear the battle going on, and when he got there he saw something he saw something that made him proud to be the leader of these Ninja.

Konoha Shinobi, men and women working side by side with teamwork and formations, Jutsu's of every kind being used together, for every person injured, another would take his/her place, getting the injured to safety and using the limited amount of medical jutsu they knew and sent them back out to die for there village, The trees made it incredibly difficult for the Kyuubi to find and kill them, annoying the great demon more and more.

They were some of the best Shinboi he could every ask for and would gladly lay down his life so that they would survive.

The Fourth Hokage started by throwing all of his special Kunai all across the battle field. Then waited for an opening while charging up is first ever technique created **Rasengan(**_Spiraling Sphere_) in both hands.

He saw that Jiraiya was there, so he deliberately raised his chakra level so that he could sense him and create an opening for him to come into the battle, not wanting to distrubt the teamwork by suprising them.

And the opening came when Jiraiya summoning a medium toad "Oi! Gama gimmie some oil" The toad sprayed out the oil like a fountain aiming right at the fox it was soon followed by a "_Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Technique_**!**" by Jiraiya, the oil and the flames murged together making an even bigger set of flames aiming fight for the demon fox. there was an explosion on the Kyuubi's body who looked like he felt that one.

The Fourth Hokage seeing this, decided that he wasn't going to give the Kyuubi anytime at all to recuperate from the damage, all that was seen was a yellow flash going straight towards the Kyuubi at the speed of light.

All the Konoha ninja's that where currently there, hiding from the monster in the trees waiting for there turn again to attack again, the exhaustion there bodies where feeling was becoming indescrible, adrenline alone and the fear of what would happen to there village should they stop now is what pushed them on to furthers heights.

They had just gotten a signal from Jiraiya of the Sannins to stop there current assault after a sudden pike of Chakra they felt from somewhere near, no doubt reinforment from the village. but they were suprised and happy to the cries of twin **Rasengan(**_Spiraling Sphere_) which could only have been from there great Hokage.

Morale and once again been raised since the last Counter attack against the demon.

The onlookers looked on in surprise to see there Hokage flying back into a tree with long blond spiky hair coming out of his hair, the konoha ninja got ready to attack the demon again, but a sentence fom Jiraiya stopped them.

"He used the **Hari Jizo**(_Spiked Jizo_) to protect himself for that attack of the Kyuubi, theres nothing to worry so sit still and rest up" Said the exhausted Jiraiya, now out of the clearing and sitting on a nearby tree ready to Jump into the battle at any moments noticed, he hadn't summoned Gamabunta in the battle so far because he knew that The Fourth Hokage would need him, thoughout the battle he had mostly been on defense work to keep the various kohona ninja alive and leading each group against the demon, Sometimes being defense took alot more chakra especially the strongest of all demons. plus he was out of shape.

The Kyuubi came out with a roar and let out a massive blue fire at the Fourth Hokage who then equal is attack with "**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**  
**(**_Fire Release:Dragon Fire Technique_**) **Spewing a massive amount of fire out the Fourth Hokages mouth.

When the two attacks collided there was a massive shower of flames going everywhere, the the two titans battling for dominance in there fiery attacks. eventually both techniques cancelled each other out. and then there was silence

It was ended when the Fourth Hokage readied another Rasengan(Spiraling sphere) and kunai to face off against the demon.

_45 minutes earlier at Konoha gates_

_Right at the begining._

_'hmmm how should i kill these humans, there obviously stronger than the other humans Ive destroyed so far...this might even be fun'_ the Kyuubi thought darkly has it watched them has they just stood there waiting for it to make the first move ' _if they wont make a move then i will!'_ the Kyuubi thought pushing out all nine of its tails to the nearest Anbu's.

Tthe Anbu's not expecting the attack so fast just barely got out of the way has the tails impaled the walls, the rest of the Anbu were getting ready to attack the demon when they felt it, the Kyuubi No Kitsune was pouring out its malicious red chakra and all present and even in the village could feel it evil demonic chakra it was nothing like they had ever felt before making ever part of there instincts telling them to run.

But they couldn't, not out of loyality of there village but because they were so scared they couldn't even move. they couldn't even breathe properly because the chakra was so suffocating, but just has suddenly it came, it went, dropping all konoha ninja's that felt the worse of it to there knee's breathing heavily, and also back to there senses

But that turned out to be a mistake, has soon they started taking long breaths to recover there selfs, they had let there guards down soon found themselves at the end of hot blue flames, the flames burnt through there skin and bones has quickly has lightening strikes the ground, the more experienced Anbu that were there knew not to let down there guards and has soon has the Kyuubi had stopped its chakra, they had jumped to safety.

But has they looked on, even they felt queasy has they watched there comrades being burnt alive, in a horrific death, skin melting off the bones and there agonizing shouts of pain has they died slowly.

Some of them that where there emptied there stomaches on the floor, no matter how experienced you were there were somethings you didn't want to see in your life. The Kyuubi had no such weaknesses and watched on in glee at the scene of the dieing Ninja.

Konoha had lost 43 ninja's out of the 150 Anbu that were there in one attack, a bad start, things could not get any worse right?.

"Men compose your selfs, do not be scared we are konoha nin-accck!" a random Anbu was trying to say only to be cut down by the claws of the Kyuubi in array of blood and gore, the mans entire body was split in to 3 from the slash of the giant fox.

Another lesson learnt, dont draw attention to yourself fool.

Another Anbu was doing sign's to the rest, he seemed to be in command and soon the sign's were passed on to everyone present but made sure to keep there eyes on the fox incase it decided to attack again, has soon has the sign's stopped all hell broke lose all nine tails of the Kyuubi shot off to nearest person it could find, everyone present managed to dodge.

It was time for there attacks.

**"Katon: Karyu Endan(**_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Blast_**)"** let out by one Anbu which created an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from his mouth and was soon followed up by another Anbu with a **"Futon: Daitoppa(**_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_**)** making the two jutsu's combine creating a even bigger dragon has it reared its head back roared at the Kyuubi, heading straight for its face.

The Kyuubi not one to be outdone let a ferious beam of blue flames towards to the dragon has they collided with each other, for a second the two techniques looked equal before the dragon was easily overpowered and went straight for the two Anbu who jumped out of the way of their failed attempt.

The Kyuubi pressed its attack by spitting out a massive ball of flame on the Ninja present only for 10 of them to use **"Doton: Doryuheki(**_Earth Release: Mud wall_**)" **stopping the attack from reaching them, but werent prepared for when the demon brought down its massive claws on the wall at the 10 of them,getting 6 of them killing them instantly.

20 Anbu's were getting ready to launch there Jutsu's, the next thing they knew they were being knocked into trees by the tails of the Kyuubi, they were either dead of serverly injured

The battle had been going on for 15 minutes with the Kyuubi attacking and them counter attacking but each time they kept on losing more and more men until 8 minutes into the fight another 100 Jonins and Chunins joined trying to help out, most of the Chunins and some Jonins were wiped out quickly by the Kyuubi leaving about 50 Chunins and 80 Jonins left.

And when the Akimichi came and with them Jiraiya things were looking up for the Konoha Nin's has the Kyuubi was bound by the **"Doton: Yumi Numa(**_Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld_**)"** and **"**_Earth Release: Chains Of Death Technique_**"**, and then when the first Akimichi got there and started doing a savage upper cut on the Kyuubi's Jaw then another Akimichi doing a kick to the Kyuubi's mid section causing a grunt of pain from the demon which was the only kind of pain they had gotten out of it so far in the battle.

The Akimichi clan members knew they had to do has much damage has possible since, Jiraiya had stopped feeding chakra to his Jutsu's and it was only a matter of time before the beast got free.

Three more Akimichi did a Jackhammer blow with incredibly strength onto the head of the Kyuubi and the ninja's present could hear a crack from the Kyuubi's skull has the Demon roared in pain. Hearing the cheers from everyone present, the Akimichi's continued there beating of the Kyuubi.

But no one noticed that the Nine tails of the Kyuubi were still free has all of them turned into spikes and with a great roar of anger let them all out on 9 Akimichi's with each tail going through a stomach, there was silence at the turn of events.

But that was soon ended when the Kyuubi using its massive strength broke free from its bounds and teared into the 9 Akimichi's it had impaled with its claws and fangs killing them savagely.

It then created red chakra claws comming out of its body going for an Akimichi that was behind it, the Kyuubi threw away the ones it had killed who had changed back into there regular forms. The Akimichi that was behind was slammed into a tree, and was about to be killed if it was not for two Akimichi blind siding the Kyuubi by body slamming it away.

Five more Akimichi came up behind the Kyuubi has all of them reared back there fist's to strike the Kyuubi, only one of them succeeded has the other 4 were tripped up and impaled by the Kyuubi's tails, The one that had hit the Kyuubi was going up for a follow up strike but was knocked away, and he was sooned followed by blazing ball of fire.

The four Akimichi's that were still implade by its tails were still alive and has the Kyuubi went to kill them, it found it couldnt move then it looked down and saw 50 men and women using shadows to hold it down and some other Humans with blond hair trying to entire its mind.

The Nara's and Yamanaka's had come and were sooned followed by the Uchiha's and Hyuga's along with the Aburume clan and Finally Inuzuka clan and their partner's.

Konoha hopes had risen but the Kyuubi was getting even angrier especially since it was starting to waste too much energy trying to break free the Nara's shadows along with keeping the Yamanaka's out of its mind.

The ones that did enter were immediately killed by the Kyuubi.

"_My patience wears thin with these ninja, this has become annoying_" Thought the Kyuubi its anger ever growing.

The next 20 minutes had been going on from back and forth for each side, Kyuubi sensing the danger of the approaching ninja and the ones currently holding down, went after them first.

Uchiha's showed there talents with there Various element Jutsu against the demon and along with there Sharigan eye, they were most successful in dodging the strikes of the Kyuubi has they continued there assaults to further anger the demon

The shadow users of konoha kept trying to stop it from getting free for the Akimichi's to start the blows on him again but the Kyuubi using its massive demonic chakra was easily breaking free each time, but ofcourse this didn't stop the Nara's persistence and the blows on the Kyuubi were become more and more Frequent.

The Kyuubi noticing that the Naras had become the biggest threat decided to take them out first, but this was no easy task, everytime he tried to attack he was interrupted by either the Inuzaka clan and there tranformed selfs with enormous 2 or three headed dogs attacking him at any moments interval, they along with the Aburume clan who trying to drain the Kyuubi of its charka and making it easier on the Nara's to hold there shadow binding techniques.

The Hyuga's noticing there famed Taijustu would do them no good against this monstrosity, decided they would also defend the Nara's by using **Kaiten** on the Kyuubi's tails should they get too close, while there archrival's the Uchiha continued there attack along with the Akimichi and Inuzaka clan.

Jiraiya witnessing the change in battle, decided to join on the defensive, he created earth walls for every massive ball of fire the Kyuubi let out of its mouth he and other capable Shinobi of konoha.

To the injuried konoha ninja, has they watched from afar and even some on the battle field it really looked like they would win and defeat the the great demon.

Fools, the lot of them, what did they know.

"_I grow weary of this battle_" Thought the great demon in disgust at the ninja before him "_These ninja have held me for too long, hehehe, but it is quite amusing to see, i am impressed_" Thought the Kyuubi has one of his fireballs hit an unsuspecting Hyuga "_But how long can they hold out for,_ _hehehe, they are already tire while i can go on for days_" Thought the Kyuubi has he ripped into a Inuzaka's throat spraying blood everywhere.

The Kyuubi was right has the battle went on exhaustion began to creep into the ninja bellow it, first the Hyuga fell, not being used to the amount of chakra they were wasting. then the last of the Akimichi that had come, and with that there power was cut in half, they back to mostly defending again.

The worse was yet to come.

5 Nara's fell over dead in chakra exhaustion, and it was like a switch had been turned on inside the Kyuubi has it implade two Inuzaka's with one of its tails spitting out fireballs at the Aburume clan has they continued to try and such ut his chakra.

"_Filthy bugs!, well now if all they wanted was chakra they should have asked_" Grinned the Kyuubi has it let out waves and waves of its demonic red chakra, killing the Aburume bugs instantly along with the bugs in their bodies.

Another victory for the Kyuubi, now th only thing that was keeping him from his earlier rampage for these pesky Nara's

And just has he looked down onto them he felt a crushing blow to the side of his head, throwing him into the paths of countless threes. The Kyuui looked up and saw two Akimichi who he had implade earlier.

_"Do these insects every give up!, just die already!" _Thought the enraged Kyuubi, has it got to its feet and got ready to let out a massive blue fire, only to be stopped by 10 different lighting bolts striking it from different locations, disrupting his concentration. The Kyuubi looked on at who had fired the bolts and there he saw the Uchiha's , releshing the pain the pain they had caused him.

_"Arragont fools, i will pay back that pain 100 fold!" _The Kyuubi's anger was at its max, he was now easy picking for the ninja.

Or so they thought, the two Akimichi that had hit the Kyuubi went for another knockout blow, only to be implade right in there skull. The Kyuubi let out three quick balls of flame on the Unuzaka's that were trying to sneak up on it, burning them into ashes. it swept all of its nine tails in a circle creating a tornado sending all the nearby ninjas's flying has it regrouped.

The plan had failed, they had planned on getting the Kyuubi angry enough so that it would make mistakes, it had worked twiced, but not a third time.

_"Fool me once , shame on me, Fool me twice, shame on you, but no one fools me again!"_ Thought the Grinning demon fox has he watched the despair on the ninja's faces has there plan didn't work.

"Damn, not only are dealing with a powerhouse, but a smart one has well" Said Jiriaya has is basic plan to take down a mindless beat didn't work, he could only hope there wasnt too much damage down to the forces by time Minato came to join the action.

But Jiraiya was no push over himself and had decided to take on the demon himself until he felt a familar chakra spike, that could only belong to his student.

And without further telling he created an opening for the man to join.

_Present time_

The battle had been going on for an hour and neither could get the moment to go on and press there advantage, the Fourth was using everything he had to fight the demon, but he knew that there was no way they could kill the demon especially after what he had saw the various clans do to it, which meant there was only one option left and he hated to think about it.

He was struggling to keep on par with the demon the only thing that was keeping him into this fight was the **"Hiraishin No Jutsu"(**_Flying Thunder God Technique_**)** and it was starting to affect him, he knew he had to hold out until Kushina gave birth. But things Couldnt continue this way or else he would wear himself out too much to do the Jutsu. So he did the last surprise in his arsenal.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**(_Summoning Technique_) and summoned Gamabunta which would be his final battle with the boss toad.

_Konoha hospital_

"Kushina push! push Kushina one final push!" Where the words of Sarutobi the Third Hokage to Kushina has she was giving the baby she had been in labor for almost two hours now and some doctors had come to deliver the baby.

"Come on Kushina just one more push" And then she gave one great push and the baby was out and was a boy, The doctors cut the umbilical cord and gave the baby boy to its mother as she looked into his bright blue eyes, _'just like his fathers'_ she thought before passing out do to exhaustion she passed out. the doctors had left which left Sarutobi in the room with the awake baby but not before calling some doctors to look after Kushina.

Sarutobi signed at the passed out Kushina and praying she would be alright,he then took the baby and ruining has fast has his old bones could to the Hokage tower, then going to the top floor where the sealing room was and started the seals to make the Shiki fuijin stronger.

The seals went on to the baby boy he then took up the crying baby and went to the battle field.

_Forest of Konoha_

It was stand still right now between the two monsters Gamabunta and the Kyuubi, The summoned monster was just holding up facing up again the strongest of the tailed beasts, Throughout the battle he had gotten a massive claw mark on his face which would probably scar him for the rest of his life.

It was when Gamabunta got the scar that Minato sensed Sarutobi's chakra signature and it was coming in quick. He saw him come into the clearing with a bundle in his arms and jumped up to him on Gamabunta head

"Minato i have him" Sarutobi said to his successor and watched on has Minato looked at the bundle in his arms with a small has he saw the small figure of his son.

"How is Kushina, Sarutobi" Minato finally asked looking up from his son to meet Sarutobi's eyes.

"I do not know Minato all i can saw is that she passed out, but i had sent some doctors to take care of her has i had to put the seals on the baby" he said sadly

"Thank you again Sarutobi, this will be the last time i hold my son and see my wife, tell my wife that i love her, and also here "Minato said has he took out a letter from out of his pockects "Give this to Naruto when you think he is ready to here the truth, i am not so stupid to think that there will not be any repercussions of sealing the demon into Naruto, but i hope there wont be has i put my trust in the villagers, not to mention me not be here and having son. i know you know what i mean Sarubtobi" Minato said one final time to his former Hokage, before giving the letter to Sarubto.

Sarutobi knew what he meant, The Fourth Hokage had alot of enemies who would be happy to wish him dead along with any family he might have. he would take proper actions in the worse case scenario. he looked on one final time before jumping of the boss summons head

"Gamabunta can you get me a distraction for me to do this final jutsu" He asked is Summon and was answered with "**_Yes Minato it has been an Honor to work with such a ninja has you, i hope one day your son will be just has great a man has you_" **Answered Gamabunta

"Hehehe, no Gamabunta, my son will not be has great has me" Gamabunta looked up in confusion "He will be far greater!" Said the Fourth Hokage has he looked at his son proudly answering the big frogs confusion.

Then off they went with there final attack against the Kyuubi, if this didn't work then konoha would be destroyed and they weren't going to let that happen, so Gamabunta Jumped up using his massive hind legs and let lose a **"Suiton: Teppodama(_Water Release: Gunshot_), **at the Kyuubi then not waiting for the Kyuubi to respond he brought down is massive kantana on the Kyuubi who dodged, but all the time this was going on Minato was doing seals for the **Shiki Fujin(**_Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion_**)** a jutsu that summoned the Death God to seal a person soul into another, but there was one ultimate price for such a Jutsu and that was the casters life.

So has Minato finished the last seal a specter appeared looking ghostly in white robes and a huge knife was in its mouth, the figure also had a grotesque face, Minato was the only one that could see the figure has Gamabunta continued to press his attack while the Kyuubi dodged with ease, This would only make it easier for him thought Minato.

With the unsuspecting Minato sucked out its soul, it was half way through the process when the Kyuubi noticed that something was wrong, and has he looked up, he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

_"The death god!, why in hell is such a figure here!" _Thought the Kyuubi in curiousity, until he noticed that he was the one being targeted.

He noticed it was the Human that he was fighting was the one that had summoned the death god and was drawing his soul out of its body.

_"This is impossible!, this cannot be!, how can a human something so powerful" _For one of the only time in its life the Kyuubi was in fear, it wasnt that he felt in a regular battle he wouldnt be able to stop the God from killing it, it was that he was worn out from fighting the Humans and has such is resistance was futile has is soul was compeletly pulled from its body.

Minato with his last bit of strength pulled the Kyuubi soul into his son's body and with the last of his chakra Minato activated the **"Shisho Fuin(**_Four Symbols Seal_**)** making the seal even more powerful enough to hold the demon at bay easily.

And with that the battle was over, Gamabunta exhausted from his short battle with the Kyuubi disappeared but not before setting Minato on the ground has he slowly lost his life.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya ran over to the dieing man, and with a final effort Minato pulled out his son with is eyes closed and cheeky smile on his face

"It is done guys, please take good care of my son "With that final request Minato Namikaze, the most powerful ninja in Konoha died.

There had would be no celebration today for the victory against the Kyuubi, too manyy died. it was time to start the mourning process has well trying to get back onto there feet.

* * *

i redid my earlier first story, i suddenly got inspiration to write this again, but it wont be like my last idea with two bloodlines, infact, there will be no bloodlines. before i made it too hard on myself, this story will be far simplier

**please review!! **of what you liked


End file.
